


Contact High

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Marijuana, Musicals, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: There’s a general sense of disarray as if the shelves had been restocked by someone slightly off balance and the whole space smells of Mr. Hockley’s finest. This is not what he wanted to come home to after a long dayStevie and Patrick get high together. David has feelings about this unbalanced dynamic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Contact High

Marriage changes people. There is no other explanation for the fact that David is up, willingly, at 6 AM on a Sunday to do vendor pickups across three counties by himself. 

Okay, maybe it’s because he loves his husband. And how he’s put down roots in their community. And the fact that he got up to make him a coffee for the road, even though he has a full day of work and rehearsals ahead. 

Normally they visit these far-out vendors together, testing new products and drawing up contracts all in one go. They make a playlist, pick a new restaurant, and make a whole day out of it. But the Schitt’s Creek production of ‘ _Into the Woods’_ opens next weekend his husband and Stevie have an afternoon rehearsal that can’t be missed. 

So David is on his own. 

Coffee in hand he settles into the drive, losing himself in the scenery and sounds of his perfectly curated playlist. He samples the products and finalizes the new contracts and tries not to think about the fact that he misses his husband. It’s not that it’s been a bad day, just the kind of day that would have been better if it was shared. 

It’s late by the time he gets back into town. 

Bethany, who supplies their artisanal teas and spice mixes, has been pitching a line of prepackaged dip mixes and there had been a lot to sample. He grabs one of the boxes from the trunk wincing as his back protests the movement after hours at the wheel. 

Given the hour he’s surprised to see the lights on as he approaches the store and even more surprised when he unlocks it to find his husband and best friend lying on the floor atop several of their best-selling alpaca throws. 

“Stevie I’m telling you we have to go on a real hike out into the woods so we can really understand the song.”

“I hate to break it to you but my days of going into the woods for anything are done-even Jake has to come to me now.” 

_“Into the woods, it's time to go, It may be all in vain, I know, Into the woods but even so, I have to take the journey-”_ Patrick’s voice is rough with the lateness of a day but there’s a looseness to it that doesn’t usually come out when he’s performing. 

The singing trails off as he rolls onto his stomach “Ugh you see it’s about the journey Stevie.” 

“And exactly what kind of journey are you two planning without me?”

“DAVID!” 

Patrick launched himself from the floor to his husband’s arms with an alarming amount of force, almost knocking them both back to the floor with the enthusiasm of his greeting. 

“You can tell Stevie we need to go to the woods! She won’t listen to me.”

“And for good reason, neither of you are in a fit state to go anywhere right now,” he extricates himself from Patrick’s grip, surveying the rest of the store with a sigh. 

There’s a general sense of disarray as if the shelves had been restocked by someone slightly off balance and the whole space smells of Mr. Hockley’s finest. This is not what he wanted to come home to after a long day, but he can’t help the warmth that spread through his stomach as he surveys his space filled with the people he loves. 

Even if they did get high at work without him. 

“I’m not planning anything- honestly I forgot how wired he gets when he’s high.”

“About that, do I want to know how this happened?”

Stevie gets up slowly, wrapping herself deeper into one of the blankets as she leans into his shoulder. Behind him, Patrick appears to have sprouted an additional arm or ten and is using them all to appreciate the softness of his [travel striped Neil Barrett](https://www.neilbarrett.com/us/shopping/travel-striped-cuff-wool-silk-cashmere-turtle-neck-14793935). 

“Well we did go to rehearsal, but then Jocelyn got a call and apparently Rollie rolled over the cat with his bike-”

“I’m sorry but I have to ask a senior or junior?”

“You know that’s a fair question she didn’t actually say-” Stevie trails off. 

“So I said we should come back here and keep running lines, I thought I could get a jump start on inventory. But someone decided she needed a little help relaxing while we practiced-”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I offered to share. I just thought it would get us more in touch with the magical nature of the story. I didn’t think you would get so literal. This is why I never share with you-you always want to go off and do stuff.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what I want to do right now-”

Knowing exactly where this is going David grabs his husband’s hands before they hit their target. He covers Patrick’s whine with a kiss before placing his hands back to more neutral territory. 

“We should do this more often,” Patrick says against his shoulder. 

“What get high without David?” Stevie has returned to the floor and she pats the pile of blankets invitingly. 

“Get high together or spend more time together or I don’t know I just feel like this is a really nice moment here with two of my people and-”

“Just how many people do you have?” David interrupts before the sincerity can overwhelm him.

He understands the feeling though. There’s something about the softness of the blankets on their floor, two of his favorite people curled around him that reminds him there was a time when he wouldn’t have appreciated this moment. 

A time when he would’ve been more worried about the quality of the weed and how all this tugging was going to stretch out his sweater instead of enjoying the contact high and the weight of their bodies against his. He pulls them both a little closer, pressing a kiss to Stevie’s head, then Patrick's, high on the warmth of their love.


End file.
